Feel My Heartbeat
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: What would happen if Rouge, Amy's best friend, changed her number without Amy knowing? And what if the guy she's crushing on accidently got Rouge's number for his new one?
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** _Feel My Heartbeat_

**Rating:** _T/M_

**Summery:**_ What would happen if Rouge, Amy's best friend, changed her number without Amy knowing? And what if the guy she's crushing on accidently got Rouge's number for his new one?_

**Characters:** _Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow- main ones mentioned _

**Parings:** _ShadAmy, Knuxouge, the works. _

**A/N:** _This is just a random one-shot/two-shot/multi-chapter story I thought of when I woke up this morning, texting one of my friends to tell her about boy problems. Gotta love 'em. I got to thinking: "What if (enter friends name here) got her phone number changed and I'm actually talking to someone else?" How embarrassing would that be? _

_Anyways, I came up with this so- wahlaa! Or how ever the hell you spell it..._

_They are in high school -big shocker?-, Early March -Hey, new month, why not?- Snow is still on the ground, roads are still frozen, and tree's are still dead._

**Amy**-_ 17_

**Rouge**- _18 (Junior, just turned 18)_

**Knuckles**- _19 (Senior, almost 20- he got held back, ok? Plus didn't start school early enough) _

_**Shadow** -18 (Junior, just turned 18)_

* * *

><p>"Amy!" Rouge the white-haired bat called, running up to her slightly depressed pink-quilled best friend, who was currently emptying, what seemed like her locker, into her black and green back pack. The pink hedgehog looked up at her friend with tired eyes. She didn't smile or say hello, just turned back to her locker and continued to pile much needed books and papers and notes and binders.<p>

Rouge slowed down her pace and then stopped all together as she noticed her friend looking drained of energy.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine..." She sighed, her eyes quickly flicking over to her left then resting back down at her backpack as she kicked her locker closed. Rouge looked to where Amy flicked her gaze to and noticed Shadow the Hedgehog coming with his best friend, Knuckles the Echidna. Oh.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Rouge said, worriedly when Shadow and knuckles got close enough, they stopped talking and laughing, noticeably walking quieter and slower.

Amy only scoffed and frowned and distaste. "When am I ever sure about anything?" she said coldly, cutting in front of the guys and striding down the hall in a fast walk. Rouge sighed and waved lightly to the guy's as they passed.

"Hey boys, gotta love Wednesdays, huh?" She gave a weak, and forced, smile as she stared sadly at her friend, who was at the other end of the long hallway and out the door. The metal doors slamming shut.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey, Girlie, what's going on?" <strong>The buzzing sound of Amy's phone caught her attention as she looked up from her piles of homework. She reached over her pink DELL laptop for her black touch screen phone. She turned it back on and quickly answered the text. Setting her phone back down. She didn't plan on answering it again for awhile.

**"It's none of your concern, I'll tell you later." **

She ignored the buzzing and put her headphones in her ears, listening to songs that played over her laptop as she continued working. The blue tint lighting her features in her dark home.

She's home alone. Again.

* * *

><p>Amy was awake in the early morning, it was a Saturday. A whole three days later from when she last spoke to Rouge. She didn't go to school after Wednesday. Amy stared blankly up at her plain, white ceiling. Plain. White. Ceiling.<p>

Amy sighed and reached for her cell phone, which was sitting on her bedside table with her simple lamp. She turned on the lamp and her phone and searched through contacts. Looking for Rouge's number.

**"Hey, it's Amy, can we talk?"**

Amy laid her head back with her phone on her chest. The reason why she said "it's Amy" is because Rouge had an, er... Drinking problem. Just a little one, but when she's buzzed, she's a little unpleasant to talk too.

**"Amy... Amy who? How do I know you?" **

Well. She's buzzed, but not enough to where she lost all capability of spelling.

**"Amy Rose, we go to school together? Same grade?" **

Amy sighed as she rested the phone back in it's spot in the middle of her chest. Her radio playing soft music, loud enough to where she could hear it, but only barely.

**"Ohh yahh, Amy. What's up?"**

Her phone buzzed, Amy answered back quickly. Thankful that Rouge wasn't as gone as she usually was.

**"Can we talk? I need to tell someone and no one else will listen."**

**"Oh yeah, sure... What about?"**

**"About my crush on Shadow."**

**"... Shadow?"**

**"Honestly, Rouge, you can't really be that drunk- wait, never mind."**

**"Ok, ok. So what about him?" **Rouge?

**"He won't fucking leave me alone." **

**"Excuse me?" **Say what?

**"You misunderstand, jesus, are you really that drunk?"**

**"Ok, ok. How does he "not leave you alone"?" **Curiouser, and curiouser...

**"You know how my crushes only last for... Let's say, a little over a few weeks, right?"**

**"Yeah?" **Nope.

**"You know how my longest crush was on Sonic?"**

**"Yup" **Huh?

**"You remember how I got over him for no reason what-so-ever?"**

**"Like all your other crushes?" **

**"Pretty much"**

**"The point?"**

**"My crush on Shadow has his everything on my mind all the time. It wont leave me alone and it's been five months now."**

**"Everything?" **Well this got interesting...

**"Ew. No. Not that. Horn-hound much?"**

**"Well?" **

**"His scent, I know, I know. Sounds creepy?"**

**"Very." **Oh yeah...

**"His voice, his actions- You know I don't talk a lot, I'm not very social since, well, you know?"**

**"Yeah" **... Actually, he didn't.

**"I'm an observer. I can't help it. Calculate my next move, see the world differently. You know as well as I do that no one thinks the same way as me." **She didn't realize who she was talking too...

**"How true" **Well this is new.

**"His entire being is something new, something comforting to me... I know I don't know him very well, hell, barely spoke two words to each other. But, he seems really nice, and caring, mysterious, incredibly handsome, he seems like he knows what he's doing, he's amazing in sports. His quills are so strange, he has an air of danger, but his eyes- God, I sound like a girl with major crushing issues on the nations hottest boy band..." **She took a deep breath, prepared to tell her best friend something she kept secret for a long time.

**"Is there more?" **

**"Oh yes..."**

**"Well?"**

**"I... I think I'm in love with him. Basically, a stranger." **

Rouge didn't text her back after that. Looking at the time, it was already 4 in the morning. Amy put her phone down and turned her radio off. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** _Feel My Heartbeat_

**Rating:** _T/M_

**Summery:**_ What would happen if Rouge, Amy's best friend, changed her number without Amy knowing? And what if the guy she's crushing on accidently got Rouge's number for his new one?_

**Characters:** _Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow- main ones mentioned _

**Parings:** _ShadAmy, Knuxouge, the works. _

**A/N:** _This is just a random one-shot/two-shot/multi-chapter story I thought of when I woke up this morning, texting one of my friends to tell her about boy problems. Gotta love 'em. I got to thinking: "What if (enter friends name here) got her phone number changed and I'm actually talking to someone else?" How embarrassing would that be? _

_Anyways, I came up with this so- wahlaa! Or how ever the hell you spell it..._

_They are in high school -big shocker?-, Early March -Hey, new month, why not?- Snow is still on the ground, roads are still frozen, and tree's are still dead._

**Amy**-_ 17_

**Rouge**- _18 (Junior, just turned 18)_

**Knuckles**- _19 (Senior, almost 20- he got held back, ok? Plus didn't start school early enough) _

_**Shadow** -18 (Junior, just turned 18)_

* * *

><p><strong>"Rouge?" <strong>Amy texted her friend on Tuesday, after finding out that she was not at school on Monday and today. She was starting to get a little worried. She bit her lip in worry as she anxiously waited for her friend's text.

She continued to wait.

And wait.

And wait some more

_Has half an hour passed already? _Amy thought tiredly as she closed her pre-calcus book and rested her head against it, the sound of the tv not comforting her in her large, lonely home.

**"Sorry, family time"** Came Rouge's text, Amy swooped to her phone, almost knocking over her book onto the floor while she was at it. Her fingers flyed over the keys to type her text, when something finally hit her. Family time? The only Family Time Rouge ever got was on Saturdays.

**"Family time? Rouge, you only spend time with your dad on Saturdays. It's only Tuesday."**

**"Emergancy family time?"**

**"What's going on?" **

**"Look, Amy, I gotta go."**

Amy sighed and set her phone down. Something was very wrong with this picture.

* * *

><p>"Rouge!" Amy called, running up to her friend who was gliding along the hallways. It always got so crowded- So with the kids that could fly, did fly! Also Rouge was wearing some very uncomfortable heels so her feet were probably also aching.<p>

The white haired bat stopped and floated in one place as she waited for her friend to catch up. Amy panted as she fixed her book bag over her shoulder.

"I texted you yesterday! I thought you only had "family time" on Saturdays!" Amy accused, chewing on her bottom lip as she walked alongside the gliding bat. Rouge furrowed her brows and frowned slightly in thought. Had she given Amy her new number? Maybe. Maybe someone else gave it to her? Rouge shrugged.

"Dad had family game night planned without me, wouldn't let me watch TV unless I joined in, wasn't that bad honestly. Kicked ass on the Wii. I shall forever be known as Wii Tennis Champion!" She puffed out her chest proudly. Amy shook her head, amused by her friend's playful nature.

* * *

><p><strong>"Amy?"<strong>

**"Yes ma?"**

**"Not funny."**

**"I know, Rouge. So what's up?"**

**"Why do you like Shadow?"**

**"Not this again!"**

The black and red stripped hedgehog couldn't help but snigger at her obvious flushed thought and text. It was fun messing with her, but finally finding out that she liked him? Hell, with some soul seaching and quiet time, he agrees that he likes himself too.

Though the bigger question is- Does he like her back?

* * *

><p><em>AN: **so sorry this is so short! Please excuse any/all spelling errors, I'm not on my normal laptop or computer. **_

_**This is WAYYYY Over due! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:** _Feel My Heartbeat_

**Rating:** _T/M_

**Summery:**_ What would happen if Rouge, Amy's best friend, changed her number without Amy knowing? And what if the guy she's crushing on accidently got Rouge's number for his new one?_

**Characters:** _Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow- main ones mentioned _

**Parings:** _ShadAmy, Knuxouge, the works. _

**A/N:** _This is just a random one-shot/two-shot/multi-chapter story I thought of when I woke up this morning, texting one of my friends to tell her about boy problems. Gotta love 'em. I got to thinking: "What if (enter friends name here) got her phone number changed and I'm actually talking to someone else?" How embarrassing would that be? _

_Anyways, I came up with this so- wahlaa! Or how ever the hell you spell it..._

_They are in high school -big shocker?-, Early March -Hey, new month, why not?- Snow is still on the ground, roads are still frozen, and tree's are still dead._

**Amy**-_ 17_

**Rouge**- _18 (Junior, just turned 18)_

**Knuckles**- _19 (Senior, almost 20- he got held back, ok? Plus didn't start school early enough) _

_**Shadow** -18 (Junior, just turned 18)_

**_Time Skip- Two Weeks later, Wednesday, after school by 45 minutes_**

* * *

><p>"Stop it."<p>

He flicked her ear again.

"Stop it."

He pulled on the tip of her ear lightly, earning him a small growl from the small pink hedgehog that he was currently tormenting.

"Shadow for the last time, stop messing with my ears, please!" She finally snapped, turning her head around to glare at the boy she was currently "in-love" with. He only grinned and pulled on both of her ears causing a small yelp to pass through her lips. She suddenly clamped both hands over her mouth and Shadow quickly ducked down underneath a near-by table as the librarian looked around the corner. Amy quickly schooled her facial expressions and picked up her book again just as the librarian- Ms. Prizzy, a black tabby cat with glaring orange eyes came around the corner, hissing at Amy to be quiet for the _third_ time in the last half hour!

Amy said that it wasn't her, that maybe it was just some young couple hidding among the many bookshelves of the school's massive library and they're getting a bit... Carried away. Ms. Prizzy bought it the first two times, but it took a bit more convincing on Amy's part that it was not her. Giving Amy benifet of the doubt, she fianlly let.

Amy sighed and sat her Astrology book back down on the table and glared at where Shadow was currently hidding. He peaked his head out from underneath and caught her glaring eye. He grinned in return and as she blinked, he was gone. Amy's eyes widened as she quickly looked around, silently fumming about hedgehog's and their cocky attitude and speed- though not including her, of course.

"Shadow, I swear to god I'm going to hurt you if you get me kicked out of the _library_ again." Amy hissed out, and not seeing her new "friend", sighed and picked her book back up, reading over the part where stars could be used to help identify a person's personality by their birthdate. Of course, she didn't really believe this to be true, but it was something fun that Rouge liked to do.

For the past two weeks she and Shadow have gotten _closer_. She didn't know how, or why, but they did. They hung out more- around school, of course. They walked along the halls together, chatting about anything and everything. She learned later that his favorite color wasn't red, but was a very light orange. She also learned that he was learning to speak Spanish, seeing how the language led to many interesting and fascinating countries and the history was rich! She learned that he had such a strange thirst for world history.

But also, she found out (self-taught expert) that his favorite pass-time now was picking on _her_ and her **only**.

It was after school today, Wednesday, and he was in the library with her of all people, picking on her, reading over her shoulder, and just being... _Shadow_.

Amy let a small smile flit across her lips after that thought. Ever since Shadow was paying more attention to her, and actually getting to know her (unlike some other people she knows) he was able to get her to smile more often.

A fact that he always noticed and was very proud of after learning from Rouge how she entered depression and that she hardly ever smiled anymore.

"Whatcha' smiling about?" His voice suddnely asked. Amy gasped and looked up from her book, starring right into the crimson eyes of the boy-she-loved, their noses almost touching as he continued to question her through those eyes of is.

Those... Gorgeous, red eyes that up close you could see that there was actually the smallest tint of orange woven in with the red. Amy let out a small "eep" at how close he actually was and fell back out of her chair, the air escaping her lungs as she stared dazed up at the ceiling, Shadow's head came into vew from looking over the table, his eyes wide and his mouth moving a mile persecond.

There was a slight ringing in Amy's ear and she watched with slightly blurry vision how Shadow came around the table and picked her head up and craddeled it in his slightly bigger hand. She blinked slowly and continued to watch as his lips moved. Something along the lines of "A-Y C-A-N H-E-A-R M-E" though her lip reading was greatly slacking, she looked up into his eyes again and noticed how everything seemed to get... Fuzzier and that black was starting to sweep into the edges.

She leaned up slowly and pressed her lips to his lightly in a closed mouth kiss. His eyed were wide and a blush crept along his cheeks. Amy smiled a little after she pulled away, and blinked slowly again.

"You talk too much sometimes, Shadow." She mumbled, her limbs becoming heavy as she closed her eyes, the smile dissappearing. Shadow blinked and carefuly touched where her lips met his.

Oh yeah, he knew now, he really liked her too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** **Hello my precious lovelies! Another chapter! Yay! Where will their relationship go to now? Who knows! Enjoy!**_

_**Also! Please excuse any and all mistakes made in this chapter! Thank you! **_

_**P.S: I Love Reviews ;)**_

_**P.P.S: Yes, it's a two week time skip- which I explain briefly with-in the chapter. The two weeks were needed for Shadow to do a little "experimenting" to see whether or not he likes Amy as well and if he didn't, he would let her down gently, if so, well then, he would do something about it- Which leads us to this scene! Where he made his decision and YES, he DOES like Amy as well! But there will be more chapters and I will probably do the next chapter to a week before this chapter, where Shadow and Amy are starting to hang out a bit more. K? K!**_

_**Makes any sense? Probably not. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Story:** _Feel My Heartbeat_

**Rating:** _T/M_

**Summery:**_ What would happen if Rouge, Amy's best friend, changed her number without Amy knowing? And what if the guy she's crushing on accidently got Rouge's number for his new one?_

**Characters:** _Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow- main ones mentioned _

**Parings:** _ShadAmy, Knuxouge, the works. _

**A/N:** _This is just a random one-shot/two-shot/multi-chapter story I thought of when I woke up this morning, texting one of my friends to tell her about boy problems. Gotta love 'em. I got to thinking: "What if (enter friends name here) got her phone number changed and I'm actually talking to someone else?" How embarrassing would that be? _

_Anyways, I came up with this so- wahlaa! Or how ever the hell you spell it..._

_They are in high school -big shocker?-, Early March -Hey, new month, why not?- Snow is still on the ground, roads are still frozen, and tree's are still dead._

**Amy**-_ 17_

**Rouge**- _18 (Junior, just turned 18)_

**Knuckles**- _19 (Senior, almost 20- he got held back, ok? Plus didn't start school early enough) _

_**Shadow** -18 (Junior, just turned 18)_

_Time Skip Backwards: 12 days before last chapter (two days after the second chapter) _

* * *

><p>Amy trudged through the school day, her head down and her bangs covering her eyes. A small scowl was painted on her lips as she mentally went through the days scheduale in her head:<p>

_"Math fifth, Science sixth, P.E. seventh_-" her thoughts were stopped by the sound of little "plinks" against the window she was walking in front of. She slowly turned her wide eyes towards it. She just had lunch and the sky was still blue! Now it was covered in dark clouds that rumbled with distant thunder. Soon, a shower of raindrops fell from the sky, and she continued to stare wide-eyed out it.

"Shit..." She cursed underneath her breath, moving quickly towards the front office while digging her phone out.

"**_Sorry, Rouge. Won't be in Math- I need to go home, ttyl._**" She texted quickly, putting her phone away and moving towards the office. A lightening storm was coming, and she wanted to be home by the time it hit. Her pace picked up as she neared the office, she was a big girl, she could sign herself out now.

As she neared the office, a familiar black and red stripped hedgehog was walking out, pocketing his phone as he glanced around, their eyes locked and Amy slowed down her pace to stand in front of him.

"Shadow."

"Rose."

Silence overtook them both and the faint sound of rubling could be heared from a distance away. Shadow noticed Amy visably stiffen under the sound and quickly stepped out of her way.

"Goin' home?" he questioned, she nodded stiffly, pushing the doors open. The office attendents and office helpers casted a glance at them before going back to work.

"Mhm." She nodded quickly, catching the attention of the person who was incharge of students leaving and going. She quickly explained her situation with the person in a hushed voice, the person nodded and passed the sign out sheet to her. Amy quickly scribbled her name out and shouldered her bag, walking pass the male hedgehog.

"Hey- Do you need a ride? I'm heading out that way anyways since I'm going home as well. I could give you one so you won't be caught in the rain." Shadow offered, running to catch up with her. Amy's steps faultered, her teeth catching her bottom lip on the debate whether or not to take the offer...

Another round of thunder echoed across the sky, sounding much closer than the last time. Amy stiffened again and Shadow sighed, gripping her upper arm tightly, he pulled her away from the safety the school had to offer and ran with her across the parking lot, trying to not get him and his partner soaked in rain- his mother would flip a cow if she found out his seats got ruined by water.

The black car came into view, unlocking it quickly, Shadow opened the passenger side door and thrust the pink hedgehog in on the side, he quickly shut the door and ran to his side, his movements faultered for a second.

He just... Basically kidnapped Amy from the school so he could give her a ride home. It was no secret from the way she was acting just moments before, she's terrified of thunder and lightening.

Shadow quickly slid into his own seat, slamming the door and pushing the keys into the slot, turned them, and turned the heater on- he was unsucessful on not getting himself and his passanger soaked. There were a few silent moments where neither said anything, just watching the rain beat down on the poor car while the warm air blew over them.

Shadow sighed and gripped the steering wheel, he slowly left the school grounds.

A few more moments of silence and Amy let a shaky sigh go, her shoulders slumped and she re-did her seatbelt, her thumbs twiddling against themselves once they met in the middle.

"T-thanks, Shadow..." She mumbled. The other hedgehog blinked in confusion and looked over to the slightly blushing girl, her thumbs were twiddlin with each other and her light pink colored quills fell over her shoulders, her bangs hung limply in front of her eyes. Shadow smilied and shook his head slightly- she looked adorable like that.

"Don't mention it, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a friend walk home in the rain?" He answered simply, glancing at street signs after street signs. Her home was around here somewhere...

Amy's heart stopped, her breath got stuck in her throat, and her blush got worse. "_F-friend...? We're friends?"_ she thought, her breath coming out in another slow and shaky sigh. Her grip on her hands tightend when another rumble of thunder went by, and she wasn't blind enough to not notice how he had speed up faster after that happened.

"It's such a stupid fear..." She admitted quietly, there was no way he couldn't have known by now- he was one of the smartest guys in school. Shadow gave a low chuckle, taking a turn and continuing to search for the home.

"A lot of people are afraid of thunder and lightening, and not all of them grow out of it, some even grow into it." he explained, slowing down before completely stopping on the side of the street. Amy blinked and looked up and out of the window- there it was, her home.

"How did you...?" She turned to ask him, but he was reclined in his seat with an arm lazily hung over the back while the other hand hang over the edge of the steering wheel. He raised an eyebrow slightly and she gulped, blushing once again. "N-never mind... Thank you for the ride, agai-" She said, hand on the door handle, she was about to open it, but a streak of lightening flashed across the sky, tree branching out.

She had squealed and jumped in her spot, hitting her head on the top of his roof, she winced slightly and nursed her now aching head. Her vision swam for a few seconds and she groaned, slowly rubbing circles in her temple.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked quickly, Amy nodded weakly and slid out of the car, she gave a weak wave back at him and ran inside her home- it was unlocked, she remembered locking it that morning.

Shadow watched her, notcing how she left her phone in the seat. He sighed and picked it up, pocketing it before driving off- he'd give it to her after he picked something's up he needed- which was the only reason why he had left school the exact same time she did...

Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay! New chapter! Enjoy! (Please excuse all and any mistakes I have made, thank you) **_


End file.
